In some modular electrical systems (e.g., a server rack or power supply rack), providing sufficient airflow for the modular components is important to prevent overheating or other temperature-related issues. In such systems, there may be situations when one or more modular components are removed for repairs or upgrades. Upon removal of a modular component, the airflow balance of the system is disrupted because the air pulled through the system will seek the path of least resistance and will rush through an unrestricted airflow path created by removal of the modular component. In some situations, an unrestricted airflow path causes various components of the system to be starved of airflow, which may result in overheating or other reliability issues.